far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 533 - Tesla Meditation Pod
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #533 - Tesla Meditation Pod is the five-hundred thirty-third regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the forty-third episode of Season 6. Video Overview West Again Kurt and Wolfie head west again, and Kurt says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $9,633.50. Hank Green on YouTube Creation Famous vlogger Hank Green posted an article about the issues that YouTube creators face. He talks about how all the big creators get all the press and go on all these shows, but that is not how most YouTubers function. There is a lot of work that goes into running a YouTube channel, and one person usually has to do much of the work. In the article, Green interviewed Kurt, and Kurt was quoted saying that without Patreon Kurt would not have been able to make videos as a career. Kurt also teases that he has played his first non-Forza game on the Xbox One. He then mentions that he wished Hank had interviewed more tenured YouTubers and smaller YouTubers. Question: I saw you posted a picture of a Tesla store, what did you think? If you had unlimited funds, would you buy one? Perhaps Kurt would, but the Tesla would only work for city driving. The finish of the car was very smooth, and Kurt is interested in the cheaper Tesla supposedly coming down the line. Question: Have you ever tried or considered trying meditation? Kurt kicks Eva accidentally, then talks about how he is not to interested in mediation. However, he might try an isolated mediation pod, a la The Simpsons. Question: My girlfriend and I enjoy watching your channel, and wonder if you plans to play another adventure map like Wayward Wonders? The CTM maps with a lot of deaths are really all that get a lot of attention, and Kurt is not a big a fan of those. There are many people to play with, and then Kurt mentions that he is looking for a Doctor Who themed Minecraft map. Question: If you were ever to die in the Far Lands or Bust journey, will you change your skin to the 11th Doctor when you regenerate at your last Hidey Hole? Kurt started the series with an 11th Doctor skin, but changed it to the 10th skin by OmniZod. The 3D glasses are so ingrained in his brand that he doubts it. Kurt considers regenerating to the 9th Doctor. He also says that Kurt hasn't watched any of the 12th Doctor series, and has heard quite the mixed reviews. There are some big lag spikes, and Kurt stops the recording. It is similar to what happens after Kurt is playing too long, and it worries him. Trivia * The end slate links to HOME COURT ADVANTAGE - F1 2014 w/ ConeDodger - Austrian GP Qualifying and Rocket League 3v3 "FLOATERS & PINCHERS" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 22.